


Endgame

by terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silences are Mai's favorite part of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



The silences are Mai’s favorite part of the game, so Azula keeps breaking them—which may be Mai's actual favorite part. “Make any enemies among the barbarians?”

“Not new ones, no.” Mai places her tile the way she bows at state dinners--curtly, without hesitation or too much force. It’s the kind of thing Azula hates.

“What a shame. I was hoping someone would assassinate you.”

“How altruistic of you. I'd have thought you’d do it yourself.”

“Traitors should be dealt with through the proper means.”

The servants, the physician, the Fire Lord do not come, and Mai is glad.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576041) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
